breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
End Times
"End Times" is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Breaking Bad. Teaser DEA agents arrive at the White residence to take the family to Hank's house as a precaution due to the threat on Hank's life. Walt refuses to go with them, telling Skyler that his presence will only make the situation more dangerous. Summary Picking up just minutes after "Crawl Space", Walt and Skyler frantically pack their luggage in their bedroom and discuss preparing Walter Jr.'s belongings. As they are ready to leave in DEA protective custody to stay with Hank and Marie, Walt tells Skyler that the hitman is after him, not Hank. She reluctantly leaves him behind as she takes the baby to her sister's. Walt sits at home, alone, with his 38 snub at his side. He mulls over his options. At the Schrader residence, Walt Jr. complains that Skyler didn't do enough to convince Walt to come, and that his father is too stubborn to realize his own life is more important than a car wash. Hank calms everyone down and convinces Steve Gomez that his wild goose hunt against Gus Fring was what led to the death threat. Gomez agrees to investigate. Gomez arrives at the laundromat and talks the foreman into letting him search the facility. He brings a drug dog to sniff out the place, but the dog never finds anything. Under the facility, Jesse and Tyrus wait silently. Gus calls Jesse and tells him that this is why he couldn't trust Walt. He then tells Jesse that he will make an appropriate retaliation and hangs up. Gomez leaves, and Jesse continues his cook. A laundry truck drops Jesse off by his car parked on the side of an abandoned street. He checks his voicemail and has received several panicked calls from Saul. He goes to his office, where Huell pats him down for weapons. Saul gives Jesse the rest of his money that he has been storing and tells him that he is hitting the road. Saul also mentions that Walt's family had been threatened by Gus. Hank looks at photos from the laundromat, upset. Skyler tries to offer him silent condolences, and steps outside to smoke a cigarette. Jesse sits on his couch at home, thinking over the intense developments of the day. He receives a phone call and rushes to the hospital where Brock has been admitted to the emergency room. His condition is getting worse and worse, and when Andrea goes in to see him in the pediatric ICU, he steps outside to smoke a cigarette. He noticies his cigarette with ricen is missing, runs inside to tell Andrea that Brock has been poisoned with ricen, and rushes off. At Walt's house, Jesse knocks on the door. Walt has barricaded himself in, but lets Jesse in. They talk about Walt's situation. Walt lies his gun down and as faces the other way, Jesse picks it up and points it at him. Walt notices and tries to talk Jesse into lowering the gun, but Jesse is convinced that Walt has poisoned Brock. Walt talks Jesse through the evidence, and convinces him that he would not have anything to gain by killing a child. Walt then falls into panicked laughter as he realizes that Gus has arranged all of this so it would be Jesse who kills Walt. Jesse lowers the gun and Walt convinces him to team up to kill Gus. At the hospital, Tyrus commands Jesse to return to the lab to continue cooking. He refuses and calls security on Tyrus. He then sends a text message to Walt, who is preparing a pipe bomb in his kitchen. Later, Tyrus meets Jesse again in the hospital and tells him Gus is waiting to talk to him. Gus tells Jesse to wait in the hospital for however long Brock needs to recover. Jesse seemingly manages to lie to Gus that he doesn't know how Brock was poisoned. Gus leaves the hospital and walks toward his car. From a rooftop, Walt holds the detonator and watches with binoculars. As he nears his car, Gus stops and looks out over the rooftops from the parking garage. He surveys the rooftops in silence and ultimately decides to walk away from his car. Walt, detonator still in hand, looks panicked and helpless. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Giancarlo Esposito as Gus Fring *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader Supporting Cast *Ray Campbell as Tyrus Kitt *Lavell Crawford as Huell *Ian Posada as Brock *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez *Emily Rios as Andrea Trivia Featured music Category:Season 4 episodes